


from castles built in silence, let us play

by krautrock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, from when the robot legs theory wasn't jossed yet, honor your brother Genji with incest offerings, human-cyborg relations, implied soulmateship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krautrock/pseuds/krautrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take me, then. Like we did before the fighting. Prove to me that you are still the same Genji I raised.”<br/>“I am better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	from castles built in silence, let us play

The world returned to him in rolling storm clouds. He’d been drugged, that much was certain. First, the sense of touch, the tug of rope against his chest and arms, his mechanical legs gone. He was bound, that much was sure. His body felt soft and rubbery, hands refusing to clench shut. Concentrate. Breathe. The subaquatic sound of his hearing returning, waning panic pounding in his eardrums. Focus.

Misty blackness faded into retinal watercolors, and he soon recognized the tatami under his knees. This was definitely still Hanamura. Delicately tied to the ceiling, arms off to the sides, tight enough to let whoever bound him have a quick swipe at his neck should he attempt to struggle. “Whoever you are, I have endured far more than you can inflict.” His voice came out, expectedly, as a weak slur, but the tone was unfaltering. One did not kidnap a warrior to _murder_ him. That was what torture was for.

The fingertip on his spine felt deliberately planned to throw his entire nervous system into panic. Hanzo’s back arched beyond conscious control, twisting in a startled, snakelike motion that he quickly recomposed into a semblance of composure. Metallic, cold. Oh, _no_.

It was hardly the first time Genji had come to him after their first reunion, but the restraints were new. Usually he was content with spewing some book-learned and deeply uncharacteristic paragraph on the virtues of forgiveness and love (something about the prospect and the way it found a place in his heart threw Hanzo’s fight or flight instincts into overdrive) before sparring with him. ‘’My brother will fight off a thousand wolves, but he will not resist good sake,” Genji’s filtered voice teased from behind him.

 _Spiked drinks._ How low. Genji traced Hanzo’s back with gentle, featherlike touches. Almost sweet, and definitely menacing. “Tch. Dishonorable,” he spoke as he tensed against his bindings. The remark earned him a tug of his hair, head pulled back so his eyes would meet Genji’s visor. His brother, if this even was his brother anymore, was _entirely_ too close.

“You know what I want from you,” Genji’s grip loosened slowly, trailing along his brother’s topknot and pulling the hairband free. “I want you to accept my offer. I will tell you again: I forgive you.” Hanzo’s hair fell in plain straight locks, though Genji handled it tenderly with his metal fingers as if it were incredibly soft. “You, with your stern face. You, graceful with both bow and brush,” Genji’s other hand trailed to his brother’s chest. “You are as beautiful as you were on the day you left me for dead, _nii-san_.”

“You refused _my_ offer too long ago.”

“You,” Genji punctuated the word with a hard press of his metallic palm over Hanzo’s heart “Would not take me over your position in the clan. I asked you to run away with me a thousand times.”

Hanzo fell silent, closing his eyes. ‘’And after that, what came? We fell apart, and it’s too late to fix what was broken. We would have been better off not seeing each other ever again.”

Genji sighed with only a vague hint of annoyance. He was still, after all, in control. “How cold. I’ve always loved the unfeeling you as well, but the you who used to come to my room at night was an entirely different person. Tell me, brother, how many faces do you truly have?” Genji felt Hanzo’s body attempting to squirm away from his touch as if his certain, gentle movements were as painful as arrows.

‘’Two. Like the dragon, I wear two faces, and one of them,” Hanzo’s eyes squeezed shut, successfully containing the sting of hot tears lingering behind, “I abandoned on the same day I abandoned my katana.” The words came strained, gritted through a grimace, every muscle in his neck tensing at the same time.

At this, Genji wrapped both his arms around Hanzo’s waist, pressing his chin into the crook of his brother’s neck, hot flushed skin warming the cold metal of his face.“It must have destroyed you.” Genji whispered “To kill youself.” Hanzo untensed with difficulty, leaning into the embrace. Warm tears stained the tatami under them. Then,with trained dignity, he breathed in and recomposed his expression before catching his brother’s visor. They gazed at each other for a few moments.

“Take me, then. Like we did before the fighting. Prove to me that you are still the same Genji I raised.”

“I am better,” Genji mused softly. “Very well, shall I untie you?”

 

Genji took a moment to savor the sight of his brother laid out under him. He was naked except for his haori, open to either side, gold flecks shining off his figure under the orange lamplight with little bursts of green shimmering where Genji’s biomechanic body hovered above. Hanzo’s hair was splayed out neatly on the floor, arms held up above his head. His sculpted shoulders framed his muscular chest, pushing it up proudly as his spine curled up off the floor with trained ease.

“Just like I remembered you,” Genji whispered as his hands were already moving towards his brother’s pecs. He held each of them roughly, squeezing until Hanzo’s breath hitched, his face coming beautifully undone as Genji turned his attention towards his hardening nipples. “You love it here, don’t you?”

Genji ran his rough, slowly warming metallic knuckles over those large brown nipples in long strokes, enjoying the undignified sounds they elicited out of his older brother. “They’ve gotten bigger,” he remarked nonchalantly, noticing the deep flush that ran across Hanzo’s face, “and they’re as sensitive as ever.”

Genji moved closer, locking his hips under Hanzo’s, pressing down on him. One hand trailed down his stomach. “ _Nii-san_ , talk to me.” He quipped, and Hanzo blinked out of his daze. “I like how sincere you always get when you’re under me like this.”

Hanzo avoided his gaze. “What do you want to hear from me, then?”

“I want you to tell me you still feel it. Tell me you still mean what you said behind the temple when we were yo-“

‘’The netsuke… You must know I kept them,” Hanzo spoke, cutting him off.

“The ones I gave you?”

“On that very same day.”

 “Really? I came looking for them a while ba-“ Genji trailed off when he noticed his brother’s incredulous expression.

“They were in my belt. You kidnap someone, incapacitate them, and you don’t even raid their pouches?”

Genji waited a second before laughing. It came out as a choke at first, then a chirp, then an undignified succession of giggles. Hanzo’s mouth strained not to break into a grin. Neither had really laughed much lately. Genji was laughing at his own shortcoming, but deep down he really laughed out of happiness. Knowing that Hanzo had kept the cute, albeit very expensive little sparrow (and the slightly less cute little wolf) with him all along filled him with a nostalgic warmth. Not only had he held onto them, but treasured them enough to keep them safe.

Before that day their relationship had been an unspoken agreement to something that neither of them would dare bring to light, stolen kisses after Hanzo’s court of endless elderly tutors were gone, sneaking into each other’s bedrooms at ungodly hours of the morning, their knees brushing slightly as they knelt at the dinner table. Shortly after they mustered up the courage to voice their vows, however, their lives became a downward spiral of resentment and blame, their bond falling apart under the pressure of that accursed heritage.

He remembered Hanzo’s face as he held Genji’s hand to his heart. _Even if it is a sin, I am bound to you by a love I cannot fight, and even if we are opposites, that only means I am incomplete without you._ He’d clutched at this moment time and time again when trying to remember his human soul.

“I take all I said before back, about your appearance. Cybernetic or not, only my little brother could be this stupid.” Genji shouldn’t have to hear this to know it. After all, his brother had yielded, but it felt so good to hear those words. He inhaled, exhaled, stilled himself, and took his hands off of Hanzo’s body. His brother observed him with curiosity. His visor lifted with a small hydraulic noise, and he leaned down until his nose pressed against Hanzo’s.

“You cannot imagine how long I’ve waited to hear that." Despite the shadows that the metal cast over his face, even surrounded by scar tissue, Hanzo couldn’t deny that those were his brother’s eyes. Seeing them was always the hardest part.

“Idiot” He muttered, frowning “Even if you change the way you look, even if your voice changes, I can feel your spirit pulling me like threads.” Genji didn’t respond. He pushed down, pressing his faceplate against Hanzo’s mouth, urging him to kiss the metal that stood where his mouth once was, reeling from the feeling of Hanzo’s hot tongue gliding across the chill surface.

“Can you even feel this?”

“Yes, somewhat. I can feel most of the basic tactile responses.”

Genji palmed him gently between his legs, feeling the powerful buck of his hips in response, those thick thighs cradling his waist. He pressed two fingers into Hanzo’s mouth, prying his plush lips apart, darting to grab his tongue.

“What a lewd face you’re making right now.” Genji drank in his brother’s ragged breath, the small moans he couldn’t stifle, the graceful half lid of his gaze framed by those furrowed, silently pleading brows. This was his brother, who valued duty above pleasure, who never smiled at strangers, who had only once told him he loved him in spoken words. Seeing even a flicker of his unshielded self reminded Genji of every good memory he’d held onto during his time of healing. He swirled his fingers slowly, wetting them with saliva. “I am glad you kept the netsuke.”

“Ahn…”

“I kept the picture we took near the temple. Sometimes I felt like tearing it to shreds… but I couldn’t let go of you.” He slipped his fingers out of Hanzo’s mouth. “Are you still fine with this?”

“Just do it.” Hanzo closed his eyes, one hand dropping to cover his face, almost but not quite obscuring his vision.

“You know it won’t feel the same as before, don’t you?”

“Genji…” His voice trailed into a breathy whisper as he felt his brother’s middle finger prodding at his entrance “I…”

“Shh. I kno-”

                “I do still love you.” The shame he felt at his own words melted away with the sensation of his brother inside him. New, hard, alien fingers performed a routine he knew all too well. This was Genji, the way he touched him, the way he knew where to do it and how, how he could open him like a flower with just a few well placed words. He’d missed the feeling of being _known_.

“ _Nii-san_ …” Genji mewled, leaning down to nuzzle at his brother’s neck, both hands working to bring him to orgasm “I love you as well.” Without responding, Hanzo threw his arms around his brother’s neck, clutching violently as he gave in to the pleasure. He came with a stifled wail, as he always did, biting down painfully (for himself) on Genji’s shoulder, chipped fingernails digging into synthetics.

Neither pulled away for a few peaceful moments, and when Genji finally, gently, broke the hold Hanzo held around him, it was to have a good look at his blissed-out, deeply flushed older brother. “Well,” Genji broke the silence suddenly, with a nonchalant tone. “I should go-“

“Oh, of course” Hanzo interjected, clutching his haori closer to his chest, suddenly very cold “We should bo-“

“I should go get your legs. You do need those, right? I have no intentions to piggyback you around.”

“…Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for supporting what was the first shimadacest fic actually posted on this website (I tracked the tag for ages waiting for anything to get uploaded before deciding to do it myself lol). I am not going to update this fic, I considered it for a while but the anti-shipper crowd is so toxic that I lost essentially all interest in Overwatch, sorry! <3


End file.
